


Max and Trace

by alexcat



Series: Unlikely Lovers [1]
Category: Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms, Crusade
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Trace visits Max after Dr. Chambers patches his wounds.
Relationships: Max Eilerson/Trace Miller
Series: Unlikely Lovers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895377
Kudos: 2
Collections: Babylon 5 Love Month, Of Elves and Men





	Max and Trace

**Author's Note:**

> This series is a kind of loose series and this one takes place right after "Ruling from the Tomb".

Max was glad to be back aboard the Excalibur. It had been a long, long day. He had enjoyed much of it but the incident with the religious zealot trying to kill Trace Miller had given him a jolt. He hated conflict and it had scared him. Dureena was her usual tough self. He had never been so glad, though, to see the cavalry arrive, as he was the head of Martian security. 

The door chimed. He didn’t get up or even bother to look. He just kept typing in his journal. 

“Come.”

He didn’t get up when he felt his guest behind him nor did he move until he felt hot breath tickle his neck. He moved his head to one side to allow his visitor better access to his neck. He made a sound in his throat as a hot, wet tongue licked his earlobe.

Suddenly he whirled around in his chair and glared at his guest.

“Trace, dammit! You scared the hell out of me down there tonight. I thought that madman was going to kill you!” He pulled the younger man’s face down to his for a kiss, a brutal, possessive kiss. Trace put his hands on either side of Max’ face and returned the kiss with all the pentup up passion he possessed, too. Words seemed totally superfluous as Trace pulled Max up from his seat and took him into his arms. He kissed Max again and again, swaying his body into Max’. Max tried to hold him gently, mindful of the bruises Trace had from the brutal beating he had taken. Trace would have none of it. He held Max tight, grinding his body into Max, hungry and desperate. Max responded like he always had to Trace. He was hard in an instant. His heart pounded and he was almost breathless. 

Max began to undress his young lover. He noted that Trace had taken a shower, probably a real one on Mars, and that he smelled of soap and shampoo. He had a black eye but Sarah had treated him with something to keep it from swelling so he just looked tough and dashing. As Max removed his vest and shirt, he saw the black and blue bruises on Trace’s torso. He figured Sarah must have given him some good painkillers for Trace to be up and moving around. Max kissed them gently as Trace trembled. Trace grunted as Max kissed a painful spot. He saw the bruises where Trace’s assailant had kicked him in the kidneys. Thankfully the man had not been good at direction and hadn’t bruised either the kidneys or broken any ribs. Max unbuttoned Trace’s pants. He wore no underwear. Max smiled to himself because he knew Trace had left them off because he planned to visit Max. Max slid his pants down. Trace was hard and ready. Max stripped him completely naked before he touched him. Trace made a groaning sound as he arched into Max’ touch. 

Max grinned at Trace and looked up. “You can take anything I can dish out, huh?” He was referring to what Trace had said in the bar on Mars before he had danced with Dureena.

“I always have, Maxi.” He grinned back and thrust himself into Max’ hand. Max licked his head, rolling his tongue around in a circle that got smaller with each time around until he touched the narrow slit in Trace’s penis with the tip of his tongue. He licked the clear, sweet drop that had formed there. 

“God, Max, every time I think you can’t make it better and you do.”

Max didn’t say anything. He slid his mouth down over Trace. Trace swayed his hips toward Max and moaned deep in his throat. Max slid a hand up and down his length along with his tongue. He pushed Trace close to the limit. 

“Max,” Trace whispered breathlessly, “I really want to be inside you. Please.”

Please was all Max needed to hear. He gave Trace’s head one last kiss and stood. Trace looked at him with glazed eyes as Max began to remove his own clothes. Trace was impatient as he helped Max and pushed him toward the bed. He kissed Max as he pushed him onto the bed. Max lay on his stomach. 

“On your side, Max. I want to hold you.”

Max did as he was told. He lay on his left side and Trace got something from the bedside and lay down behind him. He kissed Max’ shoulder and whispered into Max’ ear. Max moaned when he felt Trace slide a slick finger into him. Max reached his own hand to touch himself. Trace slid a hand down to touch Max, too. Max gasped as Trace touched him. Then Trace moved into a position to enter Max. He did so very slowly, letting Max get used to each inch as he slid deep inside. Max whispered Trace’s name as Trace began to thrust slowly. Trace moved faster. Max smiled to himself. Trace never had a lot of control once he was actually inside. He loved knowing he could make the younger man lose it. Sometimes he hurt Max a bit but not tonight. Tonight was only pleasure as he touched places deep inside Max that drove him to scream Trace’s name again and again as hot semen filled Trace’s hand. 

“God, Max, I’m so fucking in love with you!” Trace always told Max how much he loved him when he climaxed. He came hard, ramming deep inside Max as he pulsated and filled Max. He lay still for bit and then slid out of Max and curled up behind him

*.

Dureena sat in her room and thought about her day. She’d enjoyed dancing with Max and, to be honest, she’d enjoyed saving the insufferable jerk from the thieves too! She had been a little surprised when Trace came on to her. She had picked up on something between Max and Trace, a familiarity that she couldn’t quite place. If she didn’t know better, she’d think they might be lovers. But Max with a man? Nah! Never happen. She curled up in her snug bed and went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
